Con Melón o con Sandía
by Ed-wiz
Summary: Naruto se ha topado con terrible dilema ¿con quien me quedo? dos candidatas, una sola ganadora.. CAPITULO FINAL SUBIDO...
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto no me pertenece solo desarrollo una historia...**

**Fic de romance, drama y un poco de humor... parejas.. Naru-?, ShikaTema, InoSai entre otras **

* * *

**Con Melón o Con Sandía**  
Por Hibi-san

_Summary:_ Uzumaki Naruto se ha topado con terrible dilema ¿con quien me quedo? Por un lado esta la chica que fue su mejor amiga desde que Sasuke dejo al equipo 7 y por el otro aquella joven de ojos blancos que siempre ha amado sinceramente al rubio.

**Capitulo 1: "Una misión interesante"**

Comenzaba el día para la aldea oculta entre las hoja, la próspera aldea de Konoha, el sol había salido muy temprano, un día muy caluroso sin duda, las mujeres ya salían a las calles a comprar las cosas que necesitan para los desayunos que prepararían a sus familias.

En algún lugar de Konoha un joven de cabellos rubios como el sol y ojos azules, tan azules que al mirarlos pareciera como si se mirase lo profundo de un inmenso mar, al parecer había pasado toda la noche despierto, hábilmente se puso en pie y tomando un paso lento se dirigió hasta su baño.

**Naruto:** "Que sueño tan extraño el de anoche, Hinata-san y Sakura-chan peleándose por mí y los más extraño fue que yo me quedaba con…" DEMONIOS!!! Otra vez deje el jabón en suelo de la entrada _–decía mientras se encontraba tirado en el suelo, de pronto se puso en pie y echándose un poco de agua helada en la cara, miro al espejo- _"que esta pensando Hm.…. ¡Ah sí!… hoy saldré en misión" _–salió del baño y se vistió a toda prisa_-

Mientras tanto en el despacho de la Hokage de la aldea.

**Shizune:** Tsunade-sama esta segura que Naruto podrá con la misión, después de todo es su primera misión como Jounnin

**Tsunade**: ten por seguro que sí no por nada decidí que Naruto ya no tenía el nivel de un Gennin y lo ascendí a Jounnin _–miraba con tranquilidad a la joven de cabellos oscuros que estaba enfrente suyo-_

**Shizune:** y con quien irá Naruto.

**Tsunade:** para esta misión eh elegido los chunins adecuados… tenemos a…

**Naruto**: Oba-chan… ya estoy aquí, listo para la misión _–interrumpía como cada vez que entraba a esa oficina-_

**Tsunade:** te eh dicho que no me digas así –miraba a Naruto con una vena en la frente-

**Shizune:** bien Naruto, ahora solo faltan tus compañeros de misión

**Naruto:** QUE¿No iré solo?… oba-chan tu me lo prometiste. _–Se cruzaba de brazos y le volteaba la cara a la Hokage-_

De pronto una joven de cabellos rosados que traía una blusa escotada de color rojo combinada con una corta falda negra.

**Naruto**: Ah!... Sakura-chan… que haces aquí…

**Sakura:** eh sido llamada a misión por Tsunade-sama

**Tsunade:** así es Naruto, ella será parte de tu equipo en esta nueva misión

**Naruto:** "Ah, como en los viejos tiempos… solo falta el baka de Sasuke" bueno esta bien.

**Tsunade:** solo falta una solo persona para que vayan a completar con su misión. _–Miraba a la ventana-_

**Sakura:** y quien es?

**Shizune:** no seas impaciente Sakura-san…

**Tsunade:** por fin has llegado…

**Naruto:** "O.O" Hinata-san…

**Hinata:** Naruto-kun… _-jugueteaba con sus dedos-_ Sakura-san lamento el retraso.

**Tsunade:** bien bien…. Entre más rápido cumplan con su misión mejor.

Los tres chicos asintieron a unísono mientras se formaban al frente del escritorio de la Godaime.

**Tsunade:** bien como podrán darse cuenta esta misión estará a cargo de Naruto quien posee mayor rango que ustedes dos.

**Naruto:** "jejeje" hai.

**Tsunade:** Recientemente me han llegado informes de que el grupo akatsuki aún no ha cumplido con sus objetivos del todo por lo que suponemos que en la pequeña aldea de Olrei se esta planeando un ataque a nuestra aldea.

**Sakura: **tengo entendido que Akatsuki solo va en busca de Naruto por que había de atacar a la aldea entera.

**Naruto:** ¬¬

**Tsunade:** eso es lo que se supone, Akatsuki quiere obtener a toda costa a… "Hinata aún no lo sabe… es mejor callar todavía" Naruto, por lo que es una probabilidad que tomen represalias en contra de toda la aldea.

**Shizune:** tal y como lo dijo Tsunade-sama su misión es ir allá encontrar quien es la fuente que transmite información a Akatsuki sobre los movimientos de Konoha y traerlo de vuelto a la aldea.

**Tsunade:** seré un poco más directa _–se ponía de pie-_ Naruto esta misión involucra todas las habilidades que un shinobi debe de poseer, haz recibido mi confianza para que la cumplas.

**Naruto: **hai –Naruto tomaba un aspecto más serio-

Hinata quien solo se limitaba a escuchar las órdenes no podía evitar sonrojarse al saber que iría a una misión especial con Naruto.

**Tsunade**: Naruto te diré una última cosa, es muy probable que te enfrentes ha algún miembro de Akatsuki… ten cuidado…

**Naruto:** nada me pasará…

De pronto un ANBU entro a toda prisa interrumpiendo.

**ANBU:** Hokage-sama tenemos graves problemas cercas de la frontera con el país de la roca, tenemos ninjas en estado crítico que requieren atención médica inmediata.

**Tsunade:** ya veo… Naruto, Hinata, Sakura ha habido un pequeño cambio de planes _–miraba con seriedad a los mencionados- _Sakura necesito que reúnas a Ten Ten y a Shikamaru y se dirijan a toda prisa al lugar señalado por el miembro ANBU, Naruto e Hinata ustedes dos continuarán con la misión solos.

**Naruto:** "que dilema…" hai

**Hinata: **"misión a sola con Naruto-kun" –se ponía demasiado nerviosa-

**Tsunade:** Hinata te pasa algo… te veo algo nerviosa.

La joven kunoichi negó con la cabeza y se acerco a Naruto.

**Tsunade: **la misión sigue siendo la misma, suerte, vayan a prepararse que una hora salen.

Los jóvenes asintieron y despidiéndose cordialmente, bueno todos menos Naruto.

**Naruto**: "Una misión a solas con Hinata-san que interesante… que extrañas son las cosas ayer mismo soñé con ambas chicas y justamente estuve a punto de salir en misión con ellas… será a caso que… no lo creo"

**Sakura:** "que inoportunos ahora Hinata irá solas con Naruto a esa misión, realmente estoy preocupada por él… no para nada… Naruto es solo mi amigo"

**Inner:** "Acéptalo ya! Estas enamorada del rubio y estas celosa _–se escuchaban sus risas-_

Sakura: "eso no es cierto…"

**Hinata:** "Una misión a solas con Naruto-kun… será a caso cierto lo que me dijo Kurenai-sensei la vez pasada"

**FlashBack.**

**Kurenai: **Hinata… te eh notado muy preocupada estos últimos días… es por Naruto verdad?

**Hinata:** hai… _-bajaba la mirada y jugaba con sus dedos.-_

**Kurenai:** te preocupa que pase más tiempo con Sakura, temes que Naruto salga con ella

**Hinata:** hai.

**Kurenai:** no es para preocuparse, Sakura y Naruto son muy buenos amigos y nada más… además si el destino piensa que Naruto es para ti… pronto te dará una sorpresa ya lo verás.

**Fin Flashback.**


	2. Chapter 2

Aqui la segunda parte de este fic... jejeje lo hice mas largo

**_aqui contesto reviews._**

**_Elder-sensei_**_: jajaja no te preocupes... sera cuestion de Naruto saber con quien se queda... aunque te puedo contar un secretito.. se keda con ... jejejeje ya haz de imaginar las respuesta... que bueno ke te gusto mi fic.  
_**_Gabe Logan:_ **_jejeje ke bueno ke te haya gustado.. y pos lo mismo que le dije a elder-sensei.. el que decide con quien se quedará Naruto es ... y sobre el tamaño del cap.. jeje lo siento me salio cortito.. pero no preocupes.. siempre acostumbro a hacerlos largos.. como te daras cuenta en este. gracias por leer el fic._  
**Darklight ultimate: **_hey.. creo que en este capitulo te darás cuenta del motivo por el cual Sakura no fue a la misión...Naruto no debe de ser el único que se encuentre entre la espada y la pared; además espera.. a Hinata también le tocará. gracias por leer el fic.  
_**Evelyn816121537: **_que bueno que te haya gustado el fic.. y pues como podrás ver Naruto esta un terrible dilema... pero que poco a poco se solucionara... y kon kien se quedara... pues.. kon... y de sasuke.. pos en este cap sabras.  
_**lucatony:**_ muchas gracias por leer... klaro ke lo continuare... _

_Naruto: oye Hibi-san y con quien me vas a dejar.. con Sakura o con Hinata  
Hibi: amigo... hey... yo no decidire eso... sino tu..._

* * *

****

**_Capítulo 2: "Lo difícil que es el amor_**"

Una hora y quince minutos más tarde Naruto ya esperaba a Hinata impaciente en la entrada de la aldea, el joven estaba ansioso de salir a su importante misión, su primera misión como Jounnin de Konoha.

**Naruto:** OH, Hinata-san te haz retrasado quince minutos…

**Hinata:** gomen… mi padre me dada algunas instrucciones antes de venirme, Naruto-kun _–hablo normal y sin titubear-_

**Naruto:** "O.O primera vez que veo que Hinata este frente a mí y no se comporte de esa manera extraña" de acuerdo, evitemos charlas y salgamos de inmediato.

**Hinata:** hai.

**Naruto:** bien Hinata antes de seguir, escucha me han informado que hay varias patrullas enemigas antes de llegar a la aldea de Olrei, lo que debemos hacer es

**Hinata:** destruirlas con la mayor rapidez posible y lo mas cauteloso que se pueda así evitaremos que la alarma se propague y sepan que estamos ahí –interrumpía mientras seguía rápidamente a Naruto-

**Naruto:** así es…, ya veo que tú y yo haremos muy buen equipo Hinata "O.O habrá leído mi mente… quizás el Byakugan le permita leer la mente… O.O…. :S" _–seguía su camino moviéndose más rápidamente, Hinata le_ seguía-

Mientras tanto en una pequeña cueva a unos cuantos metros lejos de la aldea del país de la roca. (O.O donde va Sakura)

**Orochimaru:** Sasuke!!, Sasuke… basta ya… deja de hacerte el chulo y dame tu cuerpo.

**Sasuke: **ya te dije que no… ya me haz ayudado a hacerme fuerte… ya no me sirves _–comenzaba a irse-_

**Orochimaru: **bastardo! Como te atreves…

**Sasuke:** lo siento, pero en estos últimos días, eh decido que no puedo estar más tiempo sin… -fue interrumpido por Kabuto quien se lanzó sobre él- que demonios.

**Kabuto:** no te irás tan fácilmente de aquí _– saltaba a un lado de Orochimaru y se ponía en pose de combate-_

**Sasuke:** pues que lástima… pero no tengo porque pedirte permiso. _–saliendo de la cueva dejo a los villanos mirando furiosos la situación-_

**Kabuto: **Orochimaru-sama lo detengo?

**Orochimaru:** no es necesario, el regresará a Konoha y será despreciado jajaja entonces entenderá que no hay más remedio que volver conmigo.

**Kabuto:** y porque Sasuke hizo eso, a que regresará a esa maldita aldea.

**Orochimaru:** no lo vez, desde que Sasuke llego note que aún no estaba del todo envuelto en el mal, había algo que lo detenía a ansiar su necesidad de poder.

**Kabuto:** que quiere decir.

**Orochimaru:** ese insolente… aún se deja llevar por los sentimientos… esos estupidos jueguitos que se hacer llamar amor.

**Kabuto:** ya veo… entonces mis sospechas eran ciertas, Sasuke esta enamorado de.

**Orochimaru**: si… y eso por eso que esa insolente kunoichi me las pagará con su vida esa chica, ya me vengaré de ti…

Mientras tanto en la puerta de la aldea de Konoha

**Shikamaru:** que problemático… es momento de irnos y Sakura que no llega._ –se recargaba sobre la enorme puerta, ante una Ten Ten agobiada que tranquilamente se puso a limpiar algunos de sus kunais.-_

**Sakura:** lamento mi demora, pero es que Tsunade-sama me daba unas últimas indicaciones… ahora ya podemos salir.

Los ninjas se pusieron en formación de acuerdo a las indicaciones de Shikamaru quien era el líder del grupo.

**Shikamaru:** y bien Sakura cual es nuestro objetivo. _–preguntaba mientras avanzaban-_

**Sakura:** debemos llegar a las afueras de la aldea de la roca e intentar rescatar a un grupo de chunins que han quedado heridos tras batalla, después los llevaremos a Uton una aldea cercas de ahí, donde descansaremos mientras el equipo médico que esta escondido ahí ayuda a los ninjas.

**Ten Ten:** una misión peligrosa de todas maneras pero debemos cumplirla.

**Shikamaru:** bien no más retrasos esos ninjas dependen de nosotros.

**Sakura, Ten Ten:** Hai… _-aumentaron su velocidad-_

Cercas de Olrei Naruto e Hinata ya habían destruido todas las patrullas que vigilaban las afueras de esta aldea, ahora debían de penetrar en la aldea y encontrar al espía. Cuando estaban por entrar algo paro en seco a Naruto quien al voltear vio como a Hinata le caían de lleno cuatros kunais haciendo que cayera mal herida al suelo.

**¿?: **Así que tú eres quien derroto a Kazuzu… jajaja pero si eres un mocoso_. –un ninja vestido con su tradicional capa con nubes rojas y una enorme planta encima de su cabeza, su rostro era como si fueran dos, uno de color claro y otro oscuro-_

**Naruto:** Bastardooooo, HINATAAA… _-Naruto rápidamente revisaba a Hinata la cual estaba grave en el suelo, al parecer los kunais habían dado en los puntos precisos para debilitar por completo a la desprevenida Hyuga-_

**Hinata:** Naruto-kun… tengo que decirte algo. –_la chica abría cuidadosamente los ojos-_

**Naruto:** no hables… descansa…

**Hinata**: Naruto… yooo yo… cof.. cof.. yo te –_no pudo completar su frase pues su ojos se cerraron repentinamente y se recargo en los brazos de Naruto._

**Naruto:** HINATA… tú _–señalaba a Zetsu-_ pagarás con tu vida lo que la has hecho a la mujer que amo. TAJE KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU

Miles de replicas aparecían frente al Akatsuki.

**Zetsu:** te has cabreado por una patética ninja… jajaja que bajo caes… por supuesto era de esperarse de ti.

**Naruto:** arggg… muere

Las miles de replicas atacaban a Zetsu quien deshaciéndose de su capa se dispuso a pelear.

**Zetsu:** bien… veamos que tan bueno eres. **Isshi Resshin: (Terremoto De Un Dedo)**

Un gran terremoto se dejo sentir sobre el suelo destruyendo todas las réplicas de Naruto, Naruto hábilmente tomo el cuerpo de Hinata y lo coloco a unos metros más atrás.

**Zetsu:** jaja... Impresionante como con un solo dedo puedo estremecer la tierra… y pensaste que me podrías vencer con un insignificante jutsu como lo es la clonación de sombras. _–se burlaba- _

**Naruto:** me las pagaras… juro que me las pagaras.  
**Fuuton: Renkuudan.**

En la mano de Naruto se dejaba ver una gran cantidad de chakra, después golpeando su estómago comenzó a arrojar grandes ráfagas de viento por su boca, la primera Zetsu la esquivo fácilmente pero para su sorpresa Naruto le había lanzado más desde distintas posiciones dándole de lleno.

**Zetsu:** "esto es imposible esta técnica es de Shukaku?, que impresionante manejo de la naturaleza viento, creo que será un combate interesante" _–decía la cara blanca-_

"Cállate… tú tienes que ganarle ese insolente debe morir" _–decía la cara oscura del Akatsuki-_

Para la sorpresa de Zetsu quien todavía se encontraba tirado en el desquebrajado suelo, miles de clones de Naruto aparecían de nuevo en el campo y se lanzaron sobre él.

Naruto: **Uzumaki Naruto Nisen Rendan: (Combo De Dos Mil Golpes De Uzumaki Naruto)**

Una lluvia de golpes le llovía al Akatuski, quien hábilmente logro zafarse.

Zetsu: vaya si que eres rápido… espero que te guste la oscuridad **Kokuangyo no Jutsu: (Oscuridad). **_–una enorme oscuridad se dejo ver por todo el campo de batalla desorientando a Naruto-_

**Naruto: **Que demonios… no veo nada.

De pronto Naruto sintió que varias agujas penetraron en su cuerpo y así era, Zetsu aprovechando que estaba en oscuridad haciendo la técnica de las agujas que escupen (**Haritsuba) ** atacaba a Naruto de distintas direcciones para que este no pudiera esquivar el ataque.

**Zetsu:** acéptalo soy más fuerte que tú… lástima por la patética de tu noviecita… morirá justo cuando termine contigo.

**Naruto:** no estés tan seguro de eso.

De pronto la furia de Naruto aumento a tal grado que un enorme chakra de color anaranjado lo comenzó a rodear, sin duda Naruto había despertado al Kyubi, para la sorpresa de Zetsu quien sorprendido veía como la oscuridad creada por su técnica desaparecía dejando en vista a un Naruto con cinco colas de chakra.

**Zetsu:** pero que… _-de pronto un terrible golpe impacto en su estómago_- "pero que fuerza, ha dolido demasiado_" - rápidamente y saltando lanzó unos kunais sobre Naruto pero para su sorpresa este desapareció-_ que?

**Naruto:****Houshou (Puño Aplastante)**

La palma de Naruto con una fuerza impresionante, golpeo a Zetsu, lanzándolos lejos. Zetsu se encontraba perdido, así que opto por huir pero pudo observar que una enorme bolsa de chakra se acumulaba sobre Naruto.

**Zetsu:** "ya veo… a esto era a lo que se refería el líder…" _–decía la cara blanca-_

"larguémonos de aquí pronto" _–decía la cara oscura-_

La gigantesca bola de chakra de Naruto se dirigía sobre Zetsu, este temiendo lo peor haciendo unos sellos rápidos logro crear una gran muralla de tierra que detuvo la inmensa bola que le atacaba, pero grata sorpresa se llevo cuando vio como Naruto aparecía detrás de él.

**Naruto:** te lo dije…**RASENGAN.**

El rasengan golpeo de lleno al aturdido y desprevenido Zetsu quien no había peleado con sus técnicas especiales.

**Zetsu**: que demonios…"Vaya este chico es sorprendente…después de todo me confié" _–decía la cara blanca_

"insolente, ahora moriremos" _-decía la cara oscura mientras Zetsu se dejaba caer al suelo-_

Naruto rápidamente corrió desesperadamente al cuerpo desmayado de Hinata, lo levanto y corriendo como si la vida se le perdiera en esa momento, llego hasta la aldea de Olrei y desesperado grito ayuda… al parecer la aldea estaba sola.

De pronto un ninja apareció delante de ellos.

**¿?:** Así que haz logrado vencer a ese Akatsuki… agradezco que lo hayas hecho ese Akatsuki llego hasta mi aldea y causó estragos.

**Naruto:**_-desesperado- _no estoy para felicitaciones… necesitó urgentemente un hospital.

**¿?: **Haberlo dicho… rápido recuéstala sobre el suelo.

El ninja haciendo unos sellos con gran rapidez puso sus manos sobre las heridas de la joven.

¿?: **Kakairuko No Jutsu (Puntos de Curación)** _–pequeñas bolitas verdes se acomodaban encima de las heridas de la joven Hyuga- _**Maki Kakairuko No Jutsu (Inserción se Puntos de Curación) **_–las bolitas de chakra formadas con el Kakairuko No Jutsu entraban por las heridas y al momento se veía como estas desaparecían-_

**Naruto: **"Quien es… porque me ayuda." Y ahora… que pasará con ella.

**¿?:** Ella tendrá que reposar por un día completo para que la técnica cumpla con la tercera parte de su efecto, regenerar las células pérdidas curando totalmente las heridas.

**Naruto:** arigato… pero quien es usted, porque me ayuda.

**¿?: **Mi nombre es Hibitaru Amayaki, conocido por todos como Hibiyaki… y soy el Mizukage de la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla.

**Naruto:** "Hibitaru… Mizukage" y que esta haciendo sin escolta en territorio peligroso.

**Hibiyaki**: Mi aldea ha estado investigando todo sobre la organización Akatsuki y hemos descubierto que Kisame pertenece a tal organización y que precisamente en esta aldea se ventilaba información confidencial sobre nuestra aldea, pero veo que haz acabado con la fuente.

**Naruto:** Zetsu era la fuente. _–Preguntaba con preocupación-_

**Hibiyaki:** así es… Zetsu era un ninja muy hábil en espionaje y él era quien pasaba la información a la organización sobre las aldeas.

**Naruto:** ya veo… _-Naruto recordó que Hinata aún seguía en el suelo_- oh lo siento pero tengo que irme, la llevaré a un lugar a salvo para que descanse

–_Levantaba a Hinata-_

**Hibiyaki:** claro… claro… por cierto cuando regreses a tu aldea decirle a tu Hokage que el Mizukage quiere hablar personalmente con él.

**Naruto:** se lo aseguro _–decía mientras veía como el ninja desaparecía en frente suyo-_

Naruto llego hasta una pequeña casita en la cual se hospedo ahí dentro.

**Naruto: "**Es cierto… es verdad que amo a Hinata… pero también quiero a Sakura-chan… que debo hacer… por un lado quiero estar con Sakura-chan pero por el otro hay algo en Hinata que me impide dejarla"

Mientras tanto.

**Sasuke**: "Creo que tomaré un descanso en la aldea Uton, después regresare a Konoha"


	3. Chapter 3

**Vaya...este capitulo.. fue divertido e interesante cuando lo escribi... para mis lectores... les tengo una noticia... aki kedara claro un poco que parejas... son... aunke... recuerden... muchas cosas aún pueden pasar...pero aqui les doy el gusto...**

**saludos a todos... espero les guste.. y este me quedo mas largooo**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: "Entre la espada y la pared"**

En Olrei.

**Naruto:** vamos Hinata… despierta… "que pasa ese tipo me aseguro que un día de descanso basta" _–caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación y después se recostó sobre el pequeño sofá que estaba enfrente de la cama y cerro los ojos-_

**¿?:** "Muchacho veo que tienes que un terrible problema"

**Naruto:** "estupido zorro que quieres, en estos momentos no estoy para tus sermones"

**Kyubi: **"Insolente… tú crees que me alegra estar dentro de ti… pero lo estoy y no sabes como me deprime saberlo"

**Naruto: **"jaja el zorro de las nueve colas esta deprimido…me es muy difícil creer eso"

**Kyubi:** "cállate… te seré sincero realmente no puedo creer que no entiendas que la joven que tienes frente a ti… te ama"

**Naruto**:"pero que dices… como sabes eso"

**Kyubi:** "ahora yo me río de ti… muajajaja, lo vez, no puedes siquiera deducir porque siempre que esta frente a ti se pone nerviosa o cambia el color de piel por el de rosado cuando le hablas"

**Naruto:** "ahora lo entiendo… Hinata esta enamorada de mí"

**Kyubi**: "muajaja es algo que tendrás que descubrir tu solo"

**Naruto**: "Zorro, maldito Zorro, háblame"

Naruto abrió los ojos de inmediato y noto como Hinata aún seguía dormida, se puso en pie y tranquilamente se dirigió hasta ella.

**Naruto:** "en verdad sientes eso por mí, todo este tiempo eh estado frente a ti y no eh podido darme cuenta de ello… que ciego fui" _–con su mano acariciaba la mejilla de la joven-_ "vaya no había visto lo hermosa que eres así… dormida con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios como si tuvieras un agradable sueño" _–inclinando un poco su cabeza hacia el rostro de Hinata-_ "En verdad a la que amo es a ti?… en verdad?…espero que esto lo compruebe"_- acercando con un poco de nerviosismo sus labios a la de la joven la beso-_

**Hinata:** Naruto-kun que haces _–lo separaba de ella-_

Mientras tanto en la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla.

**Mao:** Hibitaru-sama entonces ese joven es el kitsune dorado de Konoha _–un ninja de cabellos rojos hablaba frente a un ninja de cabellos grises con dos líneas oscuras en él-_

**Hibitaru:** hai… ese ninja de nombre Naruto Uzumaki es quien lleva por dentro al Kyubi.

**Mao:** Y que es lo que va a hacer… usted dijo que quería comprobar que tan fuerte era el muchacho

**Hibitaru:** y lo eh comprobado, no me queda ninguna duda que ahora más que nada no debemos de seguir las ordenes que el líder de Akatsuki nos mandó.

**Mao:** pero como… usted le ha dicho a ese joven que quiere hacer una alianza con Konoha.

**Hibitaru:** como se ve que eres un simple chunnin, eso es lo que hace un kage… su misión es ver por la supervivencia de la aldea, al precio que sea…

**Mao**: pero entonces para que es la alianza.

**Hibitaru:** que no lo ves, akatsuki nos pidió que le ayudáramos a capturar al ninja contenedor, pero a cambio de que… de protección… pero eh visto al joven… eh visto como pelea y como actúa… creo que es mejor dejar por un lado esas absurdas peticiones y aliarnos con la aldea de la hoja.

**Mao:** ya veo…

**Hibitaru:** alista a la escolta… creo que haremos una pequeña visita.

**Mao:** enseguida _–el ninja salió del lugar-_

**Hibitaru:** "perfecto si me alió con Konoha falsamente… podré capturar a ese estúpido insolente, hacerle saber a Mao que todo cambio es mejor… así me quito un peso de encima"

Mientras tanto en la aldea de Uton.

**Sasuke:** toda la maldita noche caminando… quiero descansar… ahí esta bien _–señalaba una pequeña posada de nombre Imaku-_

Sasuke entro a la posada pidió su hospedaje y se puso a descansar, pero algo inquieto su sueño, desde que había llegado a esa posada tenía un sensación extraña como si algo importante fuera a pasar.

**Ten Ten:** bien… aquí es… _-señalaba con su dedo-_

**Sakura:** bien… descansemos un poco… los ninjas ya están siendo curados por el equipo médico.

**Shikamaru:** Sakura, Ten Ten ustedes descansen yo regresaré con el equipo médico para custodiarlos.

**Sakura:** de acuerdo… pero tú también debes descansar… vuelve pronto

**Ten Ten:** Shikamaru espera… yo iré contigo… es mejor estar en acción que sin ella. _–Decía mientras se acercaba a Shikamaru- _creo que la debe de descansar aquí es Sakura debido a su gran pérdida de chakra allá

**Sakura:** de acuerdo… solo un poco e iré a alcanzarlos. –_entraba a la posada-_

**Hostelero:** pero que linda sorpresa nos ha traído el día… disculpe señorita busca hospedaje. _–Se dirigía a la chica recién entrada-_

**Sakura:** "viejo pervertido" hai… quiero una habitación doble y una individual, la doble es para mí y otra compañera y la individual para mi amigo, ellos vendrán más tarde.

**Hostelero:** oh si, si… no hay problema con eso… tome su habitación es la última del primer piso, a lado de la de… hm... como se llamaba el joven.

**Sakura:** mire señor... No me importa como se llame ese chico… quiero dormir no entiende. _–Decía mientras golpeaba furiosa la barra-_

**Hostelero:** vaya… jajaja eres igual a la princesa de las babosas… la gran Tsunade.

**Sakura:** mire soy su alumna y sino me da esa habitación le daré un golpe en el rostro en su honor.

**Hostelero:** calma…Abaku lleva a la srita a su recamara.

**Abaku:** hai…

**Sakura:** ya era hora –_se acomodaba su cabello y seguía al joven Abaku-_

**Abaku:** listo esta es su recámara… la de su compañero esta enfrente.

**Sakura:** tienes baños aquí…

**Abaku:** hai… tenemos baños termales en el área de atrás y un vestidor al fondo.

**Sakura**: bien… creo que primero iré ahí _–bajo de las escaleras y se dirigió al patio trasero.-_

Mientras tanto.

**Sasuke:** Hm… esa siesta ha sido satisfactoria… creo que un baño me caería bien antes de partir. _–Salió de su recámara y cerro su puerta-_

**¿?:** Aaa joven Sasuke… veo que irá a tomar un baño verdad.

**Sasuke:** claro… que no ves que llevo solo una toalla cubriéndome y que voy hacia la parte de atrás, se ve que eres tonto Abaku

**Abaku:** creo que andar semidesnudo por la posada es mala idea, hace unos momentos llegó una linda señorita a hospedarse…

**Sasuke:** y eso que tiene que ver… yo voy a tomar un baño no a hablar con esa insolente.

**Abaku:** hai… lo siento…es solo que pues

**Sasuke:** calla que no quiero discutir.

Sasuke siguió su camino hasta los baños termales y ahí un gran sorpresa le aguardaría.

En los baños termales un joven pelirosa se acomodaba una toalla rodeando su cuerpo, la joven de unos 17 años estaba muy desarrollada para corresponder a su edad, sus cuerpo era fino, su pecho era grande y sus "amigas" estaban muy bien formadas, también se podía ver como sus largas y sensuales piernas, sus bien contoneadas caderas y su seductora manera de caminar incitaban hasta al hombre más santo a pecar.

**Abaku:** "OMG… pero que hermosa dama... que cuerpo… que belleza…, vamos abajo la toalla vamos…hazlo"

**Hostelero:** Abaku que demonios haces tirado ahí… que te eh dicho sobre espiar a los huéspedes. _–Le daba con un sartén en la cabeza-_

**Abaku:** Auch… lo siento… _-se sobaba y se iba detrás del hostelero-_

**Sakura**: "bien parece que estoy sola en este elegante hotel, creo que me relajare un poco y después me iré a dormir" _–dejaba caer la toalla dejando ver su completa desnudez.-_

**Sasuke**: "wao… que relajante es esto…" _–miraba la inmensa pared que dividía el baño termal de los hombres con el de las mujeres- _Hm.… que es ese cordón…_-salió del agua y se dirigió hacia la pared.-_

**Sakura:** "aaa que relajante…tenía tanto tiempo que no tomaba un baño de estos, pero espera nadie me espía, no creo… cuando entre este hotel parecía solo"

**Sasuke**: "pero que cordón tan más duro…no puedo quitarlo" _–jalaba el cordón que atravesaba la pared desde el otro lado y caía el baño termal de hombre-_

**Sakura**: "que demonios es ese ruido… vaya lo que me faltaba esa maldita cuerda se mueve haciendo que el farol que esta ahí golpee la pared… pero que ruido tan desagradable" _–salía del agua y se acercaba a la pared_- "lo quitaré de ahí, oh pero que duro esta… haber hagamos fuerza a la de tres y dice..."

**Sasuke**:"oh… se ha hecho más ligero, jalaré con fuerzas… uno"

**Sakura**: "dos"

**Sasuke:** "ya esta… tres"

La pared se vino al suelo, Sasuke hábilmente saltó hacia atrás para evitar ser aplastado, Sakura del otro lado también, el polvo hacía nula la visibilidad pero cuando el polvo se despejo, Ambos preocupados miraron si no había nadie del otro lado.

**Sasuke:** O.O Sakura…!!!! –_Su corazón se detenía por completo al ver a la chica ahí completamente desnuda y parada frente a él-_

**Sakura:** O.O Sa…Sa… Sasu… Sasuke_… -su corazón latía a mil por hora… su excompañero de equipo quien huyo de Konoha estaba ahí desnudo parado enfrente suyo-_

En Konoha.

**Shizune:** Tsunade-sama… que ha sabido de Naruto y de Sakura

**Tsunade:** absolutamente nada… y ya me preocupe demasiado. _–Tomaba un vaso de sake y se recargaba en su silla-_

**Shizune:** espero que estén bien…

**Tsunade:** lo están… lo están… confiemos en ellos.

**Genma: **Godaime… me han llegado los informes que me pidió. _–Entraba a la oficina de la Hokage-_

**Tsunade:** ya veo… así que Sasuke ha escapado de Orochimaru y el Mizukage quiere hacer tratados de paz con la aldea de Konoha –_leía el reporte dado por Genma-_ Genma te puedes retirar

**Genma**: hai…

**Tsunade:** espera un momento… quiero que refuerces las torres y quiero que regreses aquí en media hora.

**Genma:** enseguida.

**Shizune:** así que Sasuke-kun ha escapado de Orochimaru…

**Tsunade:** era obvio que eso pasaría… Orochimaru solo lo quería como contenedor, Sasuke se dio cuenta de ello y escapo.

**Shizune:** tiene razón… pero ahora donde estará.

**Tsunade:** probablemente este escondido en algún lado…o quizás este listo para volver a la aldea.

**Shizune:** y que hará si el chico viene para acá.

**Tsunade:** había estado pensando en eso… recuerdas hace tiempo cuando te dije… que harías si tuvieras que elegir entre la seguridad de muchas personas y la felicidad de una persona que aprecias demasiado.

**Shizune:** si recuerdo esa pregunta… pero a que viene al caso en este momento.

**Tsunade: **Baka… quiero decir que estoy en un terrible dilema…

**Shizune:** entonces no sabe que es lo que hará en caso de que Sasuke vuelva

**Tsunade:** así es… por un lado estoy segura de que Sasuke es bueno y que solo actúo como un villano para hacerse fuerte.

**Shizune**: pero que esta diciendo.

**Tsunade:** mira… Cuando yo llegue a esta aldea, vi al chico y lo primero que vi es que sus ojos reflejaban ira, rencor, dolor y venganza… ese Uchiha buscaba a toda costa vengarse de Itachi por lo que le hizo a su clan.

**Shizune: **pero entonces porque se fue con Orochimaru

**Tsunade:** Sasuke se dio cuenta que estando en la compañía de Naruto y Sakura no lograba hacerse del todo fuerte debido a que como todos involucraba de más sus sentimientos en las batallas.

**Shizune: **quiere decir que Sasuke se fue porque los sentimientos obstaculizaban su forma de aumentar su fuerza.

**Tsunade:** así es… pero creo que Orochimaru tuvo que ver con eso… una noche antes de que él se fuera… es como sí le hubieran refrescado la memoria.

**Shizune:** ahora entiendo.

**Tsunade:** pero bueno… esas son cosas que debemos pensar después ahora pasemos al paso número 2… El mizukage de la aldea oculta de la arena quiere aliarse con Konoha…

**Shizune:** bien revisemos los papeles.

**Tsunade:** mmm, una alianza que nunca pensé que pudiera llegar a lograr pero **me parece excelente.**

**Shizune:** entonces.

**Tsunade:** Konoha es ahora aliada de la aldea de Kirigakure aldea oculta entre la niebla

**Shizune:** bien… debemos de mandarles ahora un comunicado.

**Tsunade:** solo espero que esto sea bueno.

**FlashBack.**

**Jiraya:** escúchame bien Tsunade… Akatsuki hará todo lo posible por conseguir al Kyubi, debes de estar alerta

**Tsunade**: lo sé pero Akatsuki no ha hecho nada últimamente en contra de la aldea de Konoha.

**Jiraya:** escucha me ha llegado información reciente sobre que Akatsuki ha formado alianzas con varias aldeas ocultas para lograr conseguir con más facilidad sus objetivos.

**Tsunade:** a que te refieres

**Jiraya:** Akatsuki es una organización que necesita recursos económicos para subsistir por eso brindan servicios especiales a las distintas aldeas que carecen que ninjas con gran poder, a cambio de eso ellos reciben un cuota por esos servicios.

**Tsunade:** ya entiendo… entonces que puedo hacer.

**Jiraya:** solo andarte con cuidado, sabemos que la aldea de Konoha se ha vuelto segura y es imposible conseguir a Naruto tan fácilmente con tu apoyo.

**Tsunade:** que quieres decir

**Jiraya:** que Akatsuki puede intentar destruirte para después actuar en contra de Naruto, teniendo en problemas a su aldea será más fácil para ellos atrapar a Naruto.

**Tsunade:** vaya… vaya no la había visto de esa manera, pero tienes mucha razón.

**Jiraya:** ahora entiendes porque no quiere despegarme de Naruto por mucho tiempo.

**Tsunade:** le tienes mucho aprecio verdad.

**Jiraya:** no te lo voy a negar, después de estos años de convivencia este chico se ha convertido en una persona importante para mí.

**Tsunade:** veo que no eres el único aquí con esa forma de pensar.

**Jiraya:** que…

**Tsunade:** Naruto se ha convertido en una persona importante en nuestras vidas, me incluyo

**Jiraya:** jeje… Naruto como ha crecido ese muchacho pero hay algo que me preocupa de más.

**Tsunade:** que es…

**Jiraya:** que descubra la verdad sobre su origen… creo que si descubre que Yondaime en verdad fue su padre y que el viejo Sandaime exilio de esta aldea a lo que quedo del clan Uzumaki…

**Tsunade:** tienes mucha razón… para él sería una verdad dolorosa… pero recuerda que Sandaime tuvo sus motivos para hacerlo y eso es algo que solo Manaki Uzumaki sabe en caso de que siguiese con vida.

**Jiraya:** Manaki… hace tiempo que no se sabe de ella verdad.

**Fin Flashback.**

**Shizune:** le noto insegura de esta decisión… la cancelo

**Tsunade:** no Shizune… prosigue… es solo que recordaba unas pequeñas cosas.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar lejos de la aldea de Konoha.

**Líder:** ah como odio ver tú patético rostro… Mizukage-sama?

**Hibitaru:** cállate yo tampoco deseo venir hasta aquí, pero tenemos una alianza la recuerdas…

**Líder:** claro… me prometiste que me ayudarías a controlar a Konoha mientras atrapamos a Naruto, tú y el maldito Raikage.

**Hibitaru:** descuida… dentro de una semana es la reunión por la paz… donde las aldeas aliadas se reúnen… creo que ahí será el momento para comenzar con una guerra.

**Líder:** y en que lugar es…

**Hibitaru:** en Konoha…

**Líder:** vaya… vaya… Será más fácil de lo que pensé…

**Hibitaru:** no te preocupes… todo saldrá de acuerdo al plan… ahora tenemos un as bajo la manga… a ese Naruto le afectan mucho los sentimentalismos eso puede ser un punto a mi favor.

**Líder:** muajaja… por fin… conseguiremos a ese insolente… hemos batallado demasiado en conseguirle.

**Hibitaru**: recuerda en un semana haré mi parte… así que quiero que me des la mía cuando llegue el momento.

**Líder:** claro… claro… "si crees que ayudare a tu patética aldea… estas loco… veo que el que ha caído en mi trampa eres tú"

**Hibitaru:** bueno me retiro… fue un placer hacer negocios contigo… Yondaime?

**Líder:** calla..., te eh dicho que no me hables así…

**Hibitaru**: va… nos veremos. Afuko No Jutsu… (Desaparición entre la niebla)

(Jejeje XD… jutsus inventados… jejeje es ke no se cuales poner…)

Hibitaru se desvaneció por completo y desapareció de los ojos del líder de Akatsuki.

Mientras tanto en un parque de Uton.

**¿?:** Shikamaru vamos… deja ya se ver las malditas nubes y vamos a comer un helado.

**Shikamaru:** Temari… Temari, esta bien… iremos a comer helado solo porque tú me lo pides.

**Temari:** valla hasta que veo buen humor… pensé que dejar un rato tu misión para pasearte conmigo te podría de malas.

**Shikamaru:** va…Ten Ten se esta encargando del asunto… no hubo problema alguno.

**Temari:** bueno en ese caso… me debes una cosita… _- se acercaba sensualmente-_

De pronto una lluvia de kunais se abalanzó encima de los enamorados…


	4. Chapter 4

Saludos a todos los que me leen... y contesto.

en esta historia todo puede pasar... los personajes que meti... si influiran... como Kanna chica que conoceran más adelante... en este cap.

aki definimos cuales son las parejas... pero mmm puede que al final algo cambie no se... estamos a la espectativa.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: "Desenterrando el pasado"**

**Flashback.**

**Naruto:** "en verdad sientes eso por mí, todo este tiempo eh estado frente a ti y no eh podido darme cuenta de ello… que ciego fui" _–con su mano acariciaba la mejilla de la joven-_ "vaya no había visto lo hermosa que eres así… dormida con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios como si tuvieras un agradable sueño" _–inclinando un poco su cabeza hacia el rostro de Hinata-_ "En verdad a la que amo es a ti?… en verdad?…espero que esto lo compruebe"_- acercando con un poco de nerviosismo sus labios a la de la joven la beso-_

**Hinata:** Naruto-kun que haces _–lo separaba de ella-_

**Fin Flashback.**

**Naruto:** "demonios, me ha pillado" Oh Hinata has despertado. _–Se alejaba de la cama-_

**Hinata:** te eh dicho que es lo que haz hecho _–con un poco de furia jalaba la camisa de Naruto atrayéndolo hacia ella.-_

**Naruto**: yo este… "demonios" _–se estiraba el cuello de su camisa y lo agitaba-_ hace calor verdad?... uff… tendré que abrir la ventana… _-caminaba hacia la ventana-_

**Hinata:** detente… no intentes huir de mí… Naruto Uzumaki _–hablaba en tono molesto-_

**Naruto:** esta bien… te eh besado, tiene eso algo de malo _–ahora el volteaba el rostro molesto-_

**Hinata:** sí lo tiene… cobarde… acércate a mí _–gritaba-_

**Naruto:** "haber Hinata gritándome y molesta… mmm esto es raro."

**Hinata:** que no me oíste… acércate a mí _–gritaba más fuerte-_

**Naruto:** hey, te desconozco porque te alteras por un simple beso.

**Hinata:** por esto _–se paro rápidamente y abrazo al joven dejando su rostro mirando directamente al suyo-_

**Naruto:** que haces.

**Hinata:** me molesta que no lo hayas hecho bien Naruto-kun _–hablaba sensualmente-_

**Naruto**: "O.O Hinata?" Pero que dices… _-notaba como Hinata se acercaba más y más aumentando su nerviosismo-_

**Hinata:** has peleado por mí, me has salvado eso para mí es lo más lindo que alguien puede hacer por mí y aún así no pudiste darme el beso de la manera correcta. _–Se aproximaba más al joven que empezaba a ponerse de color rojo-_

**Naruto**: no… no… no se a que te refieras Hinata _–intentaba separarse-_

**Hinata: **a que debiste darme el beso así _–pegando sus labios con los del joven y colocando sus brazos por encima de su cuello comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente, al principio Naruto se sorprendió por ello pero después le siguió el juego-_

**Naruto**: "OMG… Hinata quien te ha ensañado a besar así… siento que mi corazón estalla de emoción y mi cuerpo se paraliza al contacto de tu lengua con la mía… Hibitaru que es esa medicina que le diste que la ha puesto así… no lo sé, pero gracias Hibitaru gracias"

**Hinata:** Naruto-kun… Naruto-kun… NARUTO _–moviendo al joven que estaba acostado encima del sofá-_

**Naruto:** que… que… aaa "maldita sea… solo era un sueño, todo era tan real."

(Jejeje oooo que sorpresa me he llevado no pensé que fuera a hacer eso pero ya lo hice… jejejeje… solo era un sueño)

**Hinata:** Naruto-kun llevo una hora tratando de despertarte y no le eh podido lograr _– la chica se sentaba a su lado-_

**Naruto: **jejeje lo siento… creo que el combate con ese Akatsuki me canso demasiado.

**Hinata:** aa Naruto-kun… yo... quie… quiero darte las gracias por salvarme y defe… defenderme ante ese monstruo _–jugueteaba con sus dedos-_

**Naruto:** no fue nada… eso es lo se debe de hacer por la persona que se ama no?

**Hinata:** "O.O que ha dicho" cof… cof… eje… _-se ponía roja, roja y más roja-_

**Naruto:**_-tomo aire y analizo lo que dijo- _"queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee oh demonios que he dicho" Hinata yo… este… fiuf… no quieres tantita agua _–se paraba torpemente- _

**Hinata:**_-seguía en estado de shock-_ Naruto-kun yo… "me ama?"

**Naruto:** bien basta de tonterías _–se paro en seco y camino hasta la joven-_ Hinata Hyuga –_se puso de rodillas frente a la joven casi desmayada-_ quieres ser mi novia.

**Hinata:** "que me desmayo… me desmayo… no Hinata… por una ves en tú vida míralo, se fuerte y dile que sí" Naru…t

**Naruto:** yo te amo Hinata… y al verte sufrir así me eh dado cuenta que no quiero perderte…

**Hinata**: _-se armó de valor-_ Naruto yo siempre te eh admirado, siempre eh apreciado las cosas que haces, en realidad yo sufría lo mismo que tú cuando veía como te despreciaban, como te trataban…

**Naruto:** calla… has dicho suficiente… _-decía tiernamente, tomándole el rostro-_

**Hinata:** quiero agradecerte por aquel momento que me regalaste en la batalla con Neji… me diste el valor para salir adelante, Naruto-kun mi respuesta es sí.

**Naruto:** oh Hinata… gracias, me lamento no haber visto todo este tiempo que sentías eso por mí

**Hinata:** pero ya lo haz hecho y eso me hace muy feliz… _-se acerco al joven y lo beso-_

Mientras tanto Hibitaru estaba a punto de adelantarse a los planes que Akatsuki le dio y salió hasta Konoha.

**Hibitaru:** "bien parece que esto será más difícil de lo que esperaba, ese Naruto me ha sorprendido es por eso que tengo que acabar con mis planes antes de que este regrese a Konoha…"

**Kanna:** esta todo bien Mizukage-sama _–preguntaba mientras notaba como su líder comenzaba a sacar unos pergaminos de batalla y los leía-_

**Hibitaru:** absolutamente nada…

**Kanna**: me pregunto para que esta leyendo sus pergaminos de batalla… acaso peleara.

**Hibitaru:** no _–contesto con sarcasmo-_ pero te puedo dar una probadita de mi poder si sigues molestando.

**Kanna:** Mizukage-sama se que no es de mi incumbencia pero no cree que se esta precipitando a las cosas.

**Hibitaru:** de cuando acá una simple jounnin le dice que hacer al líder de la aldea.

**Kanna:** pues le diré una cosa… seré solo una jounnin pero no soy una idiota como para no darme cuenta que lo que esta a punto de hacer se llama suicidio

**Hibitaru:** haber y porque abría de ser suicidio.

**Kanna:** me decepciona que siendo el líder el gran líder de la aldea de la niebla y no se de cuenta de que el líder de akatsuki no es yondaime y que solo esta jugando con usted.

**Hibitaru:** de que demonios hablas… como que no es Yondaime… te haz vuelto loca, yo mismo le eh visto

**Kanna:** por algo soy la jounnin con más experiencia en genjutsu, ese individuo no es ningún Yondaime es un simple ninja que utilizando una técnica de cambio de apariencia, toma el aspecto de otra persona.

**Hibitaru:** que…

**Kanna:** que no tire por la borda todos los años que nos costo lograr que la aldea oculta entre la niebla dejara de vivir bajo la sombra de Kisame y de Zabuza… y que logro llegar a ser una aldea fuerte gracias a su esfuerzo.

**Hibitaru:** veo que tienes razón… pero ahora la cuestión es debo o no debo de confiar en ti.

**Kanna:** no lo sé Hibitaru… no te lo digo como tu subordinada sino como tu hija. Padre piensa bien lo que haces.

**Hibitaru:** Mmm…

**Kanna:** Hibitaru-sama hemos llegado a la aldea de Konoha –interrumpía-

**Hibitaru:** Kanna perdona hija… ay veces en las que tu padre hace cosas sin pensar… pero ten por seguro que algo haré.

En la entrada de la aldea.

**¿?**: Mizukage-sama es un placer recibirle, la Hokage se reunirá con usted en su despacho, sígame por favor.

**Hibitaru:** mm Genma tu nombre es Genma verdad…

**Genma:** hai, ese es mi nombre. _–contestaba sorprendido-_

**Hibitaru:** jeje eh oído hablar mucho de ti en la villa oculta de la niebla, veo que hiciste un buen trabajo como juez en los exámenes de chunnin hace tiempo.

**Genma:** gracias… "vaya alguien en esta vida aprecia mi trabajo aquí"

**Hibitaru:** por cierto Genma, te presento a mi hija Kanna Amayaki ella es la jounnin más joven en toda la aldea de Kirigakure _–se reía-_

**Kanna:** mucho gusto. _–una joven de cabellos lilas y ojos azules de unos 19 años bajaba del carruaje donde venía- (que dijeron trae un mercedes, un BMW… jejeje noooooooooo)_

**Genma:** igual… por favor síganme. _–indicaba-_

**¿?:** Parece que el legendario Hibitaru Amayaki, el Mizukage más joven de todos los anteriores, nunca pierde el sentido del humor.

**Hibitaru**: reconocería esa voz en cualquier lado… Hatake Kakashi.

**Kakashi:** me haz pillado… jejeje que tal…

**Hibitaru:** cuanto tiempo sin verte creo que desde la última vez que…

**Kakashi:** será mejor que lo dejemos en mucho tiempo…

**Hibitaru:** siempre tan discreto verdad…, bueno estoy cansado quiero terminar esto de una vez e irme a dormir, Genma por favor nos vamos.

**Genma:** claro.

**Hibitaru:** por cierto… Kakashi te tengo una misión especial… es la primera vez que mi hija Kanna esta por acá quisiera que le mostraras la villa.

**Kakashi:** será un placer… _-miraba a la chica de arriba abajo-_

**Kanna:** pero padre…

**Hibitaru:** lo siento… a donde voy no es necesario que vayas.

**Kanna:** de acuerdo "será divertido" _–miraba a Kakashi-_ padre recuerda lo que hablamos.

Genma se fue con el Mizukage mientras tanto en el despacho de Tsunade.

**Tsunade**: maldita sea… que inoportuno… se le ocurre venir hoy precisamente que no dormí bien…

**Shizune: **cálmese, recuerde que por el bien de Konoha debemos de forjar de una vez por todas, esa alianza.

El sonido de unos nudillos golpeando la puerta comenzaba a oírse.

**Tsunade**: son ellos… mm adelante.

El Mizukage entro por la puerta y analizó cada centímetro del despacho del Hokage, después tomo asiento frente a la Hokage.

**Hibitaru:** perdona mi falta de cortesía pero eh vengo sumamente cansado… necesitaba sentarme. _–saludaba-_

**Shizune:** le sirvo un vaso de agua.

**Hibitaru:** Sake… necesito un poco de Sake.

**Tsunade: **jejeje que sean dos. _–sonreía ante un Shizune asombrada-_

**Hibitaru:** vaya… por fin tengo el gusto de conocer a la especialista en medicina Tsunade

**Tsunade**: así es… ese es mi nombre… y bien que es eso que quieres tratar

**Hibitaru:** me extraña que no te hayas anticipado a mis pensamientos, sabes a que vengo… quiero forjar una alianza con tu aldea.

**Tsunade:** vaya… no me equivoque después de todo y dime después de todo este tiempo que te hizo pensar que te daría una alianza tan fácilmente.

**Hibitaru:** que tienes de enemigos al país del rayo, de la tierra, de la hierba, tienes a akatsuki pisándote los talones y por supuesto a Orochimaru.

**Tsunade:** bueno… parece que te has mantenido informado

**Hibitaru**: mi propuesta es sencilla… mi aldea necesita ser reconocida que es fuerte y tiene ninjas especiales y todo eso tu sabes.

**Tsunade:** sí… supe que has hecho tu trabajo.

**Hibitaru:** bien a cambio de ayuda en una inminente guerra la aldea oculta entre la niebla busca sea reconocida como una aldea fuerte en las fiestas de paz en los próximos días.

**Tsunade:** solo eso… mmmm admito que me haces una oferta tentadora… pero como me aseguras que no tienes nada planeado en contra nuestra.

**Hibitaru:** iré al grano… al principio te iba a traicionar.

**Tsunade**: vaya vaya ya entiendo muchas cosas.

Mientras tanto en los baños termales del hotel donde se hospedaban Sakura y Sasuke en la aldea de Utón.

**FlashBack.**

**Sasuke**: "wao… que relajante es esto…" _–miraba la inmensa pared que dividía el baño termal de los hombres con el de las mujeres- _Hm.… que es ese cordón…_-salió del agua y se dirigió hacia la pared.-_

**Sakura:** "aaa que relajante…tenía tanto tiempo que no tomaba un baño de estos, pero espera nadie me espía, no creo… cuando entre este hotel parecía solo"

**Sasuke**: "pero que cordón tan más duro…no puedo quitarlo" _–jalaba el cordón que atravesaba la pared desde el otro lado y caía el baño termal de hombre-_

**Sakura**: "que demonios es ese ruido… vaya lo que me faltaba esa maldita cuerda se mueve haciendo que el farol que esta ahí golpee la pared… pero que ruido tan desagradable" _–salía del agua y se acercaba a la pared_- "lo quitaré de ahí, oh pero que duro esta… haber hagamos fuerza a la de tres y dice..."

**Sasuke**:"oh… se ha hecho más ligero, jalaré con fuerzas… uno"

**Sakura**: "dos"

**Sasuke:** "ya esta… tres"

La pared se vino al suelo, Sasuke hábilmente saltó hacia atrás para evitar ser aplastado, Sakura del otro lado también, el polvo hacía nula la visibilidad pero cuando el polvo se despejo, Ambos preocupados miraron si no había nadie del otro lado.

**Sasuke:** O.O Sakura…!!!! –_Su corazón se detenía por completo al ver a la chica ahí completamente desnuda y parada frente a él-_

**Sakura:** O.O Sa…Sa… Sasu… Sasuke_… -su corazón latía a mil por hora… su excompañero de equipo quien huyo de Konoha estaba ahí desnudo parado enfrente suyo-_

**Fin Flashback.**

**Sasuke:**_-apenado se tapaba su parte baja-_ Sakura lo siento… yo… _-una terrible cachetada retumbó en su mejilla_- Auch… eso dolió.

**Sakura:**_-quien ahora estaba frente a Sasuke-_ toma eso es por degenerado_ –recordó que aún estaba desnuda frente a Sasuke y se pusó roja_- pervertido_. –Salía a prisa para taparse pero Sasuke la tomo del brazo-_

**Sasuke:** Sakura… ahora mismo hablaremos tú y yo.

**Sakura**: tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar, traidor _–se alejaba-_

**Sasuke:** sabes ya no estoy con Orochimaru. _–de repente se le escapaba una que otra miradilla sobre la chica-_

**Sakura:** jajá eso ni tú te lo crees presumido. _–volteaba y trataba de evitar ver la parte baja del joven-_

**Sasuke:** sabes porque deje a Orochimaru y decidí huir.

**Sakura:** haber porque…de seguro porque ya obtuviste tú maldito poder para matar a tu hermano, no fue eso lo que me dijiste cuando te fuiste.

**Sasuke:** el único motivo porque el huí fue por una chica.

**Sakura:** vaya ya lo decía yo… todo lo que quiere el nene debemos de dárselo, poder, chicas, dinero… que más quieres… no me digas quieres ser el Hokage. –h_ablaba sarcásticamente-_

**Sasuke**: te amo Sakura Haruno

**Sakura:** ves yo lo decía… tú me amas. –_Seguía hablando en forma loca-_ "espera un segundo… que ha dicho" –_empezaba a titubear-_ este que haz dicho… repítelo.

**Sasuke:** que deje a Orochimaru porque yo te amo Sakura… y no pude dejar de pensar en ti desde que me fui con ese bastardo.

**Sakura**: -_tragando saliva-_ me amas??

**Sasuke:** si… y no me arrepiento de lo que dije.

**Sakura:** "inner ayúdame… que hago que hago…"

**Inner:** "llévatelo a la cama, ve nada más que chico…"

**Sakura**: "loca… cállate que debo hacer"

**Inner:** "ah si… bla bla bla… lo siento… _-afinándose la garganta_- haz lo que tú corazón te diga…

**Sakura:** "pero que hay de Naruto… yo lo quiero a él"

**Inner:** "Naruto es tú amigo… y eh descubierto que al que sigues amando es ese mangazo enfrente de nosotros"

**Sakura:** Sasuke yo…

**Sasuke**: antes de todo… lo siento Sakura, lamento todo lo que has pasado… todo

**Sakura:** Sasuke yo…

**Sasuke:** que…

**Sakura**: yo también te amo –_se acerco a los labios del chico este le correspondió de pronto sintió como algo comenzaba a hacerle presión en su pierna- _

**Sasuke:**_-todo rojo, rojo y más rojo- _lo siento _–se alejaba de la chica-_

**Sakura**: mmm yo tengo el remedio para que eso se baje… en mi cuarto tengo una pomada que cura los golpes _–decía sensualmente-_

**Sasuke**: la necesito…

Ambos se metieron lo más sigilosamente al hotel así como estaban… desnudos y se fueron al cuerpo de la kunoichi… ahí Sakura iba a curarle a Sasuke un pequeño golpe que se dio debido a la caída de la pared.

(Sí como no… y yo soy el papa)


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: "Shinobis deben volver a Konoha"**

**Flashback.**

Mientras tanto en un parque de Uton.

**¿?:** Shikamaru vamos… deja ya se ver las malditas nubes y vamos a comer un helado.

**Shikamaru:** Temari… Temari, esta bien… iremos a comer helado solo porque tú me lo pides.

**Temari:** valla hasta que veo buen humor… pensé que dejar un rato tu misión para pasearte conmigo te podría de malas.

**Shikamaru:** va…Tenten se esta encargando del asunto… no hubo problema alguno.

**Temari:** bueno en ese caso… me debes una cosita… _- se acercaba sensualmente-_

De pronto una lluvia de kunais se abalanzó encima de los enamorados…

**Fin Flashback.**

**Shikamaru:** _-levantándose y ayudando a su novia-_ pero que demonios, quienes son ustedes.

**¿?: **Por órdenes del Tsuchikage los shinobis de Konoha tienen prohibido entrar en las cercanías de Iwagakure debido a que son enemigos.

**Shikamaru:** así que era cierto… la aldea oculta de la tierra esta en contra de Konoha, esta bien… os pido me den la oportunidad de abandonar cuanto antes la aldea.

**Ninja:** solo porque tienes contigo a la hermana de Gaara que si no… morirías en este instante.

**Temari**: malditos ninjas mediocres… lárguense de aquí… _-gritaba furiosa-_

**Ninja:** tienes un día para irte tú y toda tú maldita bola de perdedores.

**¿?: **y en caso de que ellos no acepten que demonios piensas hacer…

**Shikamaru:** Sasuke…._-miraba al recién llegado con sorpresa y con más sorpresa al ver a Sakura colgada de su brazo-_

**Ninja:** pero si es Sasuke-sama… lo siento si estos ninjas de Konoha son sus amigos… cuanto lo siento.

**Sasuke:** largo…

El ninja salió a prisa de ahí, después de que Sasuke y Sakura dieron sus explicaciones a Shikamaru y Temari, la próxima en llegar fue Tenten.

**Tenten:** Shikamaru, Sakura me han llegado informes de Konoha, urge regresar de inmediato _–hablaba con seriedad-_

**Shikamaru**: siendo así, no tenemos más remedio, Temari irás con nosotros o regresarás a Suna.

**Temari:** claro que te acompañare… necesito enterarme también.

**Sakura:** yo iré con mi novio Sasuke _–este último comentario sorprendió a los tres ninjas que miraban expectantes como Sakura besaba pasionalmente a Sasuke, este respondiendo-_

Mientras tanto en la aldea de Olrei.

**Naruto:** mmm, amor creo que ya tenemos que regresar a la aldea, la vieja nos llama a todos, dice que es urgente.

**Hinata:** hai… pero primero creo que me debes algo. _–decía provocativamente-_

**Naruto:** y claro que te lo voy a dar _–decía mientras se quitaba la camisa-_

**Hinata:** Naruto-kun –apenada _admiraba al rubio quien ya estaba desnudo enfrente suyo-_ pero bueno… creo que llego la hora de cobrarte el favor _–se acercaba lentamente a Naruto, mientras se despojaba de su ropa-_

En la aldea de Konoha, Hibitaru y Tsunade tenían ya bastante tiempo hablando cuando de pronto una terrible explosión provenía de la entrada a la aldea, Hibitaru y Tsunade de inmediato salieron a toda prisa a ver cual era el problema.

**Hibitaru:** que demonios ha pasado aquí…_-replicaba mientras aparecía en escena al igual que Tsunade-_

**Tsunade:** Genma se puede saber que es lo que ha pasado. _–Decía furiosa ante un Genma herido-_

**Hibitaru:** vaya pero si este joven esta sumamente herido, haber… veamos…_-revisaba a Genma- _mmm heridas de kunais lanzados a una velocidad impresionante desde una distancia grande, mmm estos golpes sin duda son causados por taijutsu de una persona de complexión delgada pero con una fuerza sorprendente… además tiene estragos de un genjutsu mental impresionante.

**Tsunade**: vaya… eres completamente hábil en medicina…. Un diagnostico perfecto.

**Hibitaru**: baka no lo comprendes… si pudiera resumir quien ataco a este joven el nombre sería.

**Tsunade:** lo sé… Itachi Uchiha… -miraba seria a Hibitaru- creo que será conveniente que te quedes aquí hasta que veamos donde esta Itachi o que ha pasado aquí.

**Hibitaru:** mmm tienes razón… ahora que eh decidido darle la espalda a akatsuki… tendré problemas.

De pronto un campo rodeo a ambos kages… dejándolos adentro encerrados, desde afuera se veía como Kiba y Chouji quienes también acudieron a la explosión intentaban entrar al campo pero era prácticamente imposible.

**¿?**: Vaya… vaya…. Parece que nos reuniremos de nuevo… _-aparecía saliendo del suelo-_

**Hibitaru:** tú eres…

**Tsunade:** Orochimaru… _-miraba sorprendida-_

**Orochimaru**: vaya… si recuerdas mi nombre… yo pensé que me habías borrado por completo.

**Hibitaru:** aquí hay dos presencias más no incluyendo a tú insolente muñeco_ –señalaba a kabuto_-

De pronto a la batalla apareció Neji Hyuga…

**Hibitaru:** y tú quien eres.

**Tsunade:** no hay de que preocuparse el es un Hyuga y es de Konoha.

**Kabuto:** mmm parece que yo peleare con él… _-decía sonriente-_

Ahora aparecía una ninja de aspecto extraño llevaba una larga capa oscura con nubes rojas y llevaba puesta una bandana de Konoha con un ralla que la partía en dos…

**Itachi:** cuantos hemos quedado en esta estúpida barrera… parece que todos pelearemos… _-se burlaba divertido-_

**Hibitaru:** vaya… el akatsuki que no tuvo piedad y años atrás mató a todo su clan dejando con vida a su pobre hermano… _-miraba irónicamente-_ creo que te has ganado un oponente… jejeje… no permitiré que ataques a Konoha y te vayas limpio. _–Se quitaba sus ropas de Mizukage dejando al descubierto sus verdaderas ropas-_

**Itachi:** maldito traidor… era de suponerse que no apoyabas al grupo… solo nos utilizaste… pero te prometo que si salgo vivo de esta… tú patética aldea será la siguiente. _– Furioso también se deshacía de su capa-_

**Orochimaru: **"vaya… esto se pone interesante… el Mizukage peleando con Itachi Uchiha… esto no me lo pierdo"

**Tsunade:** ni creas que tú serpiente inmunda te irás contento… aunque tenga que dar mi vida… tú morirás aquí de una buena vez. _– se acercaba al su Excompañero-_

Y así la triple batalla comenzó por un lado se podía como la batalla ya comenzada entre el Hyuga y Kabuto era intensa… Hibitaru por su parte comenzaba a pelear.

**Hibitaru:** hoy Itachi Uchiha la aldea oculta de la niebla por medió de su líder te hará pagar todo lo que debes. _– Haciendo hábilmente un jutsu… transporto a Itachi y a él a otro lado lejos de donde se encontraba Tsunade-_

**Tsunade:** "demonios… calma Tsunade… Hibitaru es un kage… debe de tener un nivel digno de ese insolente"

En el otro lado del lugar.

**Itachi:** maldito… pagarás… _-haciendo uno sellos rápidamente…-_ **Biransei no Jutsu (Gas Venenoso)**

Una nube de humo venenoso se comenzó a dirigir hacia Hibitaru…

**Hibitaru:** así que quieres comenzar a jugar…**Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu (Llama de Fuego)**

La enorme llama de fuego que salía de la boca de Hibitaru hizo contacto con la nube de gas logrando una estruendosa y gran explosión… pero esto no detuvo a los ninjas quienes en el intenso ruido… comenzaron a atacarse cuerpo a cuerpo…Itachi fácilmente esquivaba los golpes de Hibitaru.

**Hibitaru:** vaya… admito que eres rápido.

**Itachi:** y yo tú valor para haber contrarrestado esa nube de veneno con fuego… realmente estás loco.

**Hibitaru:** calla _–seguía peleando intensamente-_

A lo lejos de ahí, afuera del campo dos ninjas veían asombrados la batalla entre el kage y el akatsuki.

**Kakashi:** son tan rápidos que no puedo verles con el Sharingan y esa explosión fue intensa. _– miraba sorprendido la batalla y después a su acompañante-_

**Kanna:** una de las habilidades de mi padre es su excelente capacidad para dominar las técnicas de cualquier tipo de naturaleza y su velocidad es impresionante… en nuestra aldea no hay quien la alcance. _–hablaba confiada-_

Dentro.

**Itachi:** "demonios es demasiado rápido… tengo que idear algo… a ya se" **Kishibari no Jutsu (Árbol Que Ata)**

Itachi desapareciendo ante los ojos de Hibitaru, después este quedo atado a un árbol aparecido de la nada donde Itachi apareciendo dentro del árbol y colocando un kunai sobre su cuello le amenazo (XP… como Kurenai con Itachi lo recuerda)

**Hibitaru**: _-quien apareció fuera de la ilusión_- me sorprendes utilizando esa clase jutsus.

**Itachi:** muajaja… te equivocas eh logrado mi objetivo… **Mangekyou Sharingan: Tsukiyomi **

**Hibitaru:** "maldita sea… esto será complicado" _–pensaba mientras caía en la técnica de Itachi-_

En otro lado del campo Neji ya había terminado con Kabuto pero la batalla también le trajo terribles consecuencias por lo que cayó herido y grave al suelo. Mientras la Hokage de la aldea no se daba por vencida y la batalla con Orochimaru iba a su favor.

**Hibitaru:** "con un demonios… vamos a ya se…" _–haciendo unos sellos con la poca fuerza de sus manos- _**Miruko Kai (Bloqueo de Genjutsu)**. _–Decía mientras veía como la ilusión del sharingan de Itachi desaparecía dejándolo a este sorprendido por lo que paso-_

**Itachi:** con un carajo… como pudiste eliminar mi técnica… _-decía sorprendido-_

**Hibitaru:** trabaje sobre eso… durante mucho tiempo**… **_-se burlaba-_ ahora sí conocerás mi verdadero poder.

**Itachi:** jaja… veamos… "demonios eh gastado mucho chakra"

De pronto Hibitaru cerró los ojos… y se preparó para atacar…

**Itachi:** y se dice que eres un kage… _-se burlaba-_

Afuera.

**Kakashi:** pero que demonios hace tu padre… como cierra los ojos…

**Kanna:** mi padre como te dije es fuerte… ya verás.

Dentro.

**Itachi:** mueree. _–se lanzó sobre Hibitaru pero este corrió…-_ cobarde…

**Hibitaru**: _-puso su mano sobre el suelo-_ "bien" "**Kirigakure no Jutsu (Niebla)" **_–una inmensa niebla se dejo ver por todos lados… era sumamente espesa…-_

**Itachi**: "vaya… después de todo es de la niebla"

**Hibitaru:** _-haciendo unos sellos-_ Kirigakure Hibitaru No Jutsu (técnica especial de Hibitaru en la niebla) ( XP… lo sientooo)

**Itachi:** demonios… donde esta…

**Hibitaru:** aquí… -rasgaba la ropa del ninja- y aquí _–ahora había cortado su rostro- y también por aquí –rasgo el estómago-_

**Itachi:** _-encolerizado-_ donde estas… no te veo… "maldita sea"

**Hibitaru**: "Paso Uno… cuando eres niebla… la niebla se mezcla con el aire provocando nubes espesas… gracias a mi técnica especial me puedo esconder en tales nubes y atacar a mi oponente"

**Itachi:** _-activando de nuevo su Sharingan_- maldito seas Hibitaru… no puedo verte ni con el Sharingan…

**Hibitaru:** "Paso Dos… cuando un oponente usa jutsus sobre ti… la niebla actúa como mi interprete de movimientos, adelantándose a tu ataque y esquivándolo"

**Itachi:** ya me cansé de estas patéticas patrañas… "debo escapar cuanto antes" _–corría entre la espesa niebla buscando una salida-_

**Hibitaru:** "Último paso… cuando tu oponente de desespera intenta escapar…la niebla me permite rodearlo… es decir… crear un Kage Bunshin no Jutsu con clones de niebla que juntos puede crear un jutsu el cual ataca directamente como si fueran todos a la vez" **Suiton Daibakufu no Jutsu (Tipo Agua: Gran Cascada)**

Una enorme ola llegó hasta Itachi arrastrándolo lejos de ahí y golpeándolo directamente…Itachi salió fuera de la aldea después de que se noto como el gran campo desaparecía…

**Hibitaru:** -_deshaciendo sus técnicas-_ esta técnica gasta casi todo mi chakra… creo que tengo que descansar. –_se dejaba caer el suelo mientras su hija corría a auxiliarle-_

**Kakashi:** Tsunade… no la veo… _-buscaba preocupado-_

**Hibitaru:** Tsu… Tsunade… ha vencido a Orochimaru… ayúdala… esta herida más adelante. _–se dormía-_

(Recuerden que Hibitaru se puede regenerar fácilmente… pero la técnica que uso es como el Sharingan de Itachi… ocupa mucho chakra… en este caso… todo)

Kakashi llegó pronto a donde Hibitaru le indico y sí encontro tirado el cuerpo de Orochimaru ya sin vida… mientras la Hokage… sentada en el suelo… se dejaba caer vencida

**Kakashi:** Tsunade-sama _–corrió-_ se encuentra bien

**Tsunade:** hai… es solo que gaste mucho chakra con ese insolente… jeje pero ya me recuperaré. _–decía tranquilamente-_

**Kakashi:** ha salvado a toda la aldea. _–decía emocionado-_

**Tsunade:** que ha pasado con Neji e Hibitaru. _–preguntaba preocupada-_

**Kakashi:** Hibitaru esta demasiado débil y tienes varias heridas… dio una batalla impresionante. Y el Hyuga esta ya en recuperación en el hospital también venció a Itachi.

**Tsunade:** _-levantándose-_ vamos con Hibitaru

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X (pasaron tantitos segunditos XP)

**Tsunade:** vaya estas ya viejo… has quedado débil. _–Daba ánimos al Mizukage-_

**Hibitaru:** ¬¬ baka… la vieja aquí eres tú _–todos los presentes incluyendo a Tsunade rieron- _ahora quiero hablar contigo a solas. – Mirando a un Kakashi que agarraba la mano de su hija- aaa eso me lo contáis después _–miraba a su hija y Kakashi quienes se ponía rojos ante este comentario-_

Kakashi y su ahora novia salieron de la sala dejando solos a Tsunade e Hibitaru.

**Hibitaru:** bien ahora quiero que me hables sobre la madre de mi hija _–dijo en tono serio-_

**Tsunade:** te habías tardado en tocar ese tema… _- miraba con seriedad al kage-_

**Hibitaru:** tú sabes desde esa pelea ella se regreso a Konoha… se que esta aquí _–hablaba más serio-_

**Tsunade:** el problema es que…

De pronto alguien interrumpió a la puerta donde los Kages estaban.

**Tsunade:** espera un momento _–decía a Hibitaru-_ ADELANTE…

**¿?:** Hokage-sama ya estoy… O.O _– la mujer recién entrada quedo boquiabierta con la persona que estaba ante sus ojos-_ Hibi? Hibitaru Amayaki?

**Hibitaru:** O.O tú?? _–Miraba con mucho asombro a la mujer-_

**Tsunade:** XX… "demonios… esto se pondrá complicado"


	6. Chapter 6

**Bien al fin lo eh terminado... jejeje por fin... muchas gracias por los que siguieron este fic... jejeje como veran por ahi anda otra trabajillo mio... por lo que los invito a leerlo... jajaja XD**

**Cuidense...y aqui el final.. algo rapido pero así debia acabar la historia. **

* * *

****

**Capítulo 6: "Los estragos de la batalla…, El nuevo comienzo"**

Después de un enfrentamiento que la aldea de Konoha vio… en el cual su Hokage, aquella que algunas personas consideraban "no apta para el puesto" se la jugo arriesgando su vida y salvo a la aldea. Por otro lado el Mizukage ayudo a salvarla, ahora no quedaba duda que aquellas intenciones maliciosas de Hibitaru habían quedado sumergidas en esa batalla con el Uchiha.

Afuera de la aldea unos shinobis se acercaban… venían tomados de la mano, algo que sorprendería sin duda a quienes los vieran, de inmediato se dio la alarma, después de un ataque escasos momentos antes la aldea esta custodiada como si de una cárcel que alberga a un villano peligroso se tratase.

Ambos ninjas fueron detenidos por el oficial a cargo de la custodia de la aldea.

**Genma:** hey… ustedes dos… no pueden acercarse a Konoha, ha sido atacada y no tenemos permitido el acceso a turistas por el momento. _–El ninja se ponía delante de la pareja-_

**¿?:** Pero sí somos ninjas de la aldea, hemos regresado de nuestra misión. _–El joven se quitaba el sombrero que tapaba su rostro-_

**Genma:** ah, Naruto, pero si no te había identificado, porque vienes cubierto._ –se relajaba-_

**Naruto**: ah, es que en el camino pude notar que enemigos estaban cerca así que como ambos –_señalaba a la joven que se quitaba la mascara-_ estamos débiles por la misión decidimos pasar desapercibidos.

**Genma:** ah buena idea… la aldea esta pasando por un momento crítico, justamente se te mando buscar en estos momentos, la Hokage quiere hablar contigo sobre un tema muy delicado.

**Hinata:** que ha pasado… _-preguntaba con preocupación-_

**Genma:** a Hyuga Hinata… no le había visto… creo que será mejor que entremos más adelante les cuento. _–se adelantaba por lo que le seguían-_

**Naruto:** vayamos…

**Genma:** verán últimamente hemos tenido problemas con el país de la tierra…

**Naruto:** mmm, venía suponiendo que algo así pasaría… verás cuando veníamos de regreso fuimos emboscados por shinobis de la aldea de la roca, Hinata les pudo vencer fácilmente _–naruto abrazaba a Hinata… haciéndola poner roja frente a Genma-_

**Genma:** ah, parece que en esta misión alguien ya se dio cuenta de las cosas verdad? _–daba una palmada en la espalda de naruto, haciendo que este se pusiera nervioso-_

**Hinata:** bueno y que paso… -_apenada intentaba cambiar de conversación-_

**Genma**: que fuimos atacados por Orochimaru, Kabuto y por Itachi Uchiha_. –lo soltó tan tranquilamente que Hinata y Naruto se conmocionaron al oír eso-_

**Naruto:** queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee… y dime Sasuke venía con esa víbora _–preguntaba cabreado-_

**Genma:** no, al parecer Sasuke huyo de Orochimaru cuando intentaban cambiar de cuerpo, es por eso que Orochimaru vino hasta acá

**Hinata:** e Itachi… que venía a hacer. _–preguntaba preocupada-_

**Genma:** ah el venía por Naruto y el Kyubi en su interior _–lo dijo sutilmente, sin importarle nada por lo que Naruto con los ojos más abiertos que un búho, lo quería asesinar con la mirada-_

**Hinata:** que has dicho _–se ponía nerviosa-_

**Naruto:** Hinata creo que tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas y en cuanto a ti Genma que te parece si te largas… insolente… entrometido.

**Genma:** ya… ya… perdón… _- se iba de ahí-_

**Hinata:** y bien que explicación me tienes a todo esto Naruto Uzumaki_ –dijo seria y molesta- _

(Vaya parece que el noviazgo con Naruto la a despertado un poco XD)

**Naruto:** verás…

Mientras tanto en el hospital de Konoha, una mujer de cabellos morados había irrumpido en la habitación del Mizukage en busca de Tsunade… pero oh sorpresa nunca pensó que ahí encontraría algo que el pasado regresaría a cobrarle.

**Flashback.**

**Hibitaru:** bien ahora quiero que me hables sobre la madre de mi hija _–dijo en tono serio-_

**Tsunade:** te habías tardado en tocar ese tema… _- miraba con seriedad al kage-_

**Hibitaru:** tú sabes desde esa pelea ella se regreso a Konoha… se que esta aquí _–hablaba más serio-_

**Tsunade:** el problema es que…

De pronto alguien interrumpió a la puerta donde los Kages estaban.

**Tsunade:** espera un momento _–decía a Hibitaru-_ ADELANTE…

**¿?:** Hokage-sama ya estoy… O.O _– la mujer recién entrada quedo boquiabierta con la persona que estaba ante sus ojos-_ Hibi? Hibitaru Amayaki?

**Hibitaru:** O.O tú?? _–Miraba con mucho asombro a la mujer-_

**Tsunade:** XX… "demonios… esto se pondrá complicado"

**Fin Flashback.**

**Hibitaru**: _-con un poco de nerviosismo, se puso en pie y se paro justo delante de la recién llegada-_ vaya… por fin parece que te veo la cara después de tantos años, amor mío –_este último comentario lo dijo irónicamente-_

**¿?:** Que haces aquí y además herido, acaso tú eres.

**Hibitaru:** así es… cuando te alejaste de tu hija y de mí, busque ayuda en la aldea oculta de la niebla, los ancianos me entrenaron y logre convertirme en lo que soy, el Mizukage.

**¿?: **Y como esta mi hija. _–decía preocupada-_

**Hibitaru:** vaya ahora si te dignas a preguntar por ella, después de estos años que ni siquiera tuviste la intención de buscarnos.

**¿?:** Debes de comprender mis motivos… no quería arrastrarte ni a ti ni a mi pequeña a esta maldita maldición que por culpa de un desgraciado traigo sobre mí.

**Hibitaru:** pero te fuiste… yo lo sabía y te dije que juntos saldríamos adelante… que con mis habilidades médicas buscaría una solución a ese maldito sello que traes sobre tu cuello _–pateaba un silla cercana-_

(Bueno creo que ya se dan cuenta de quien es… y si ya lo hicieron… vaya debía hacerlo…realmente quise darle participación en mi fic... ya que la serie la tienen abandonada… XD… o en realidad la metiste porque la quieres…XD)

**¿?:** Jamás… tú eres un hombre bueno, no te merecías que una mujer como yo, te sometiera a vivir una vida que no era del todo "agradable"

**Hibitaru:** aún me amas tanto como yo a ti… lo veo en tus ojos al hablarme…pero porque… tu hija y yo te necesitábamos.

**Tsunade:** "vaya no todos los días se ve a un colega en esas situaciones, pensaba irme pero esto no me lo pierdo"

**¿?:** Porque los amo y no quería tenerlos sometidos a mí maldición.

**Hibitaru:** entiendo tus motivos _–le levantaba el rostro para fijarlo sobre el suyo-_ todo este tiempo te necesite a mí lado sabes_…- comenzaba a acariciarle su mejilla y después a jugar con su cabello-_ te amo y si tú me lo permites quiero llevarte conmigo a Kirigakure.

**¿?:** Hibi… yo… lo siento en verdad… no quise dejarlos así a los dos… ahora comprendo mis errores, ahora comprendo que por haber intentando ser yo misma olvide pensar que a mi lado estaba la gente que me quería.

**Hibitaru:** calla ya no sirven unas disculpas innecesarias, mi corazón te ha perdonado ya –_se acercaba a la bella mujer para besarla-_

**Tsunade:** -afinándose la garganta- este… bonito pero creo que deben de saber algo _–señalaba a la puerta-_

**Hibitaru:** "vaya tal como lo era tú madre cuando la conocí… siempre espiabas todo" Anko… te presento a Kanna Amayaki. _–Señalaba a la chica que estaba en la puerta-_

**Kanna:** lo eh escuchado todo… todo… -_la chica dejaba caer lagrimas en lo ojos, mientras abrazaba a los dos-._

Tras el conmovedor encuentro el Mizukage decidió que su misión en Konoha ya había terminado, Tsunade le agradeció su ayuda con Itachi y le ofreció un tratado permanente de paz, Hibitaru acepto con la condición de que Konoha por medio de Anko les brindarán protección ya que esa última técnica usada gastaba todo su chakra y tardaría 1 año entero en recuperarse… Tsunade agradecida acepto tal condición y ofreció que su hija Kanna se quedará por un tiempo en Konoha.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de la aldea Naruto terminaba de contarle a Hinata aquel secreto que por causas del destino le fue revelado de una manera muy extraña.

**Hinata:** así que todo este tiempo has vivido guardando ese terrible sentimiento de soledad. _–le abrazaba-_

**Naruto**: hai… -_respondía el abrazo… mientras posando su cabeza sobre el hombro de la chica se sentía como un chiquillo en los brazos de su mamá-_

**Hinata:** Naru…. _–decía pero el joven levanto su mirada y la beso-_

Y ahí bajo el sol que estaba por ocultarse Hinata y Naruto se profesaban su amor con ese beso, pero algunas personitas notaron eso y salieron a hablar.

**¿?: **Vaya… pero que sorpresas me llegan a mis ojos… -una joven de cabellos rubios y vestidos morados quien iba tomada de la mano de un moreno con ropas de ANBU apareció en la escena-

**Hinata:** -sonrojada- Ino… Sai…

**Naruto:** ha pero si es la parejita más linda de todo Konoha _–este último comentario fue en un tono muy sarcástico-_

**Ino:** Naruto como aprecio tus comentarios pero… PODRÍAS CALLARTE BAKA. _–Le grito-_

**Hinata:** HEY… HEY… calmada… con Naruto no te metas… me escuchaste… _-una Hinata sumamente furiosa se ponía entre la rubia y Naruto-_

Los tres chicos voltearon a verse con la boca abierta, desde cuando Hinata había perdido la timidez y desde cuando tenía agallas.

**Sai:** Oh, Naruto… tienes quien te defienda… _-decía burlándose-_

**Hinata: **mira tú… dibujante de kinder… o dejas de hablar en contra de Naruto o hago un Junken en tus manos para que no vuelvas dibujar NUNCA –_decía más enojada por lo que Naruto un tanto sorprendido y contento miraba a su amada, jamás la había visto así-_

**Ino:** hey… ahora yo te pido que tú le bajes… como te atreves a decirle eso a mi pequeño bombón. _–Ahora ella cabreada se ponía delante de Sai-_

Naruto y Sai se hicieron a un lado y se pusieron a platicar y a reír mientras veían como Hinata e Ino se quería comer a golpes.

**Naruto:** nunca había visto a Hinata de esa manera… creo que la traigo loca _–le daba un codazo al ANBU-_

**Sai:** pos mira con que no le haga nada a Ino todo esta perfecto –se burlaba- aunque creo que ambas solo se atacaran a miradas

Los chicos comenzaban a reír más mientras veían como aquella que para todos era una chica tímida era toda una fiera defendiendo a su novio.

En el despacho de la Hokage.

**Tsunade:** Hibitaru un placer haber hecho tratos contigo Konoha siempre te estará agradecida por haberla ayudado en momentos críticos. –le extendía la mano por lo que Hibitaru le daba la suya-

**Hibitaru:** igualmente… solo espero que tengas en cuenta mi petición…-decía mientras le tomaba la mano a la kunoichi Anko-

**Tsunade:** claro… claro… por cierto… este mes vendrá Gaara de visita… puedo pedirle te de una ayudadita.

**Hibitaru:** de acuerdo… ahora me retiro… debo ver como va todo por la aldea. _–se iba de la mano de su chica y salió de ahí-_

El golpe de unos nudillos tocaron a la puerta, Tsunade asombrada por eso pidió que entraran.

**¿?: **Hokage-sama… ya he llegado de mi misión y eh de decirle que el miembro espía de Akatsuki Zetsu ninja exiliado de la hierba fue eliminado por mí. _–un ninja correctamente educado entro con la Godaime-_

**Tsunade:** "este ninja no puede ser… no lo creo" Naruto?

**Naruto:** así es…soy yo… y eh vuelto de misión tal y como me lo ordeno en aquel mensaje. _– estaba parado frente a Tsunade como un ninja ordenado-_

**Tsunade:** "será la edad o Naruto esta siendo respetuoso" así es te eh mandado llamar porque hay asuntos privados que tratar.

**Naruto:** Hokage-sama Genma me ha dicho que era muy urgente, así que viene en cuanto llegue –el ninja sacaba de algunos pergaminos y se los mostraba a Tsunade-

**Tsunade:** "no puede ser… debo de estar volviéndome loca… porque… que hice" bien Naruto… aquí dice que has cumplido con tus objetivos, misión cumplida

**Naruto:** eh de decirle que el Akatsuki me fue un rival sumamente difícil de vencer, tuve que usar el chakra del Kyubi y algunas técnicas mixtas que aprendí.

**Tsunade:** "que…" técnicas nuevas.

**Naruto:** así es… me eh dedicado a entrenar y ahora ya controlo técnicas de viento, tierra, fuego y agua, así como logre perfeccionar el rasengan, controlar a placer el chakra del Kyubi en mi interior, además de conocer la técnica de sellado usada por el Yondaime y Sandaime respectivamente.

**Tsunade:** "díganme todos que esto es un sueño, que el no acaba de decir eso… que no me esta hablando con respeto" mm interesante… y dime quien te ha ayudado a aprenderlas.

**Naruto:** todas las eh logrado aprender y perfeccionar gracias a que me puse a estudiar con Iruka-sensei algunas técnicas básicas de Katon, Doton y Suiton.

**Tsunade:** Kakashi… entra ya_… -señalaba a la ventana-_

**Kakashi:** hey Naruto que tal.

**Naruto**: Kakashi-sensei... que tal… _-lo decía con una calma-_

**Kakashi:** vaya eh oído todo lo que mencionaste en verdad eres capar de hacer todo eso así que te reto a una batalla. _–decía animado-_

**Naruto:** Kakashi-sensei no quiero ser grosero pero vengo agotado de mi misión en Olrei, os pido me de una semana para reanimarme y después le daré su batalla si Hokage-sama lo permite claro esta

**Kakashi:** "O.O… Nani... eso no me lo creo" me sorprendes Naruto.

(Vaya si que decidí hacer un cambio de actitudes GRANDE, Hinata no más tímida, Naruto educado, respetuoso y maduro)

**Tsunade:** no eres el único.

**Naruto:** Tsunade-sama le quería pedir un favor… quiero levantar el desaparecido clan Uzumaki con mi próximo matrimonio con la chica Hyuga solo que necesito que haga presencia en el clan Hyuga para apoyarme en ese momento que pida su mano… la eh llegado a considerar como una madre y me gustaría que tanto usted como Kakashi-sensei me hicieran el honor.

**Tsunade:** "Que…, pero que le ha pasado a este chico" gracias Naruto… _-decía sorprendida aún… no lo podía creer… Naruto pidiéndole un favor de buena manera y con respeto eso si que ya era mucho- _claro que estaré ahí pero dime cuando es el día.

**Naruto:** justamente en este momento, Hinata-san esta en su casa arreglando todo para mi llegada, solo le pido me de la oportunidad de darme una buena aseada antes de ir allá…

**Kakashi:** "ese es Naruto"… vaya, vaya… el ninja número uno en sorprender a todos verdad… sí que lo has hecho hoy.

**Naruto:** Tsunade-sama me puedo retirar

**Tsunade:** "O.O" claro… te veré en la casa Hyuga _–lo despedía con la mano-_ y ahora que demonios ha pasado _–le decía a Kakashi-_

**Kakashi:** lo que debía pasar… creo que este muchacho ya esta listo para lo que se acordó para él consejo.

**Tsunade:** ni que lo digas…

**Genma:** Tsunade-sama, Sakura-san ha llegado en compañía de Sasuke… y de los demás.

**Kakashi:** que…

**Tsunade:** que vengan acá.

**10 años más tarde.**

10 largos años habían ya pasado desde aquella plática en la que Naruto le demostró a la Hokage que la decisión que estaba por tomar fue la correcta. Al poco tiempo del regreso de Sasuke con Sakura, se descubrió que Sakura estaba embarazada de quien del Uchiha claro esta.

Sakura y Sasuke decidieron casarse y así restaurar con el tiempo el desparecido Clan Uchiha, cuando llegó el nacimiento del primer Uchiha, Sasuke y Sakura se llevaron la grata sorpresa de que no era uno sino tres.

Al principio Sasuke entro en pánico pero después de se adapto a sus dos pequeños y una pequeña, sus nombres, Fogaku, Kenji y Sakura.

Hinata y Naruto por su parte formaron su clan y tuvieron un pequeño hijo el cual se llamo Naoko... Naruto ascendió al puesto de Hokage de la aldea de Konoha e Hinata se convirtió en una de las senseis del grupo 8 como años antes lo hizo Kurenai.

Sai e Ino rompieron su relación ya que Ino cayó rendida a los pies del Kazekage de Suna, del ninja Gaara, Ino logro cambiar de aldea sin ningún problema ahora como la esposa del Kazekage, debía de estar donde su pareja, ellos tenían una pequeña de nombre Ibiki… una muchachita hermosa con los ojos del padre y el cabello de la mamá.

Kakashi se quedo esperando con ansias que Kanna la hija del Mizukage le aceptará como esposo, pero desgraciadamente Kiba Inuzuka apareció en la vida de la ninja y las cosas cambiaron… Kakashi después decepcionado encontró refugio en Shizune y ahora ambos están comprometidos.

Shikamaru por su parte se caso con la Temari, ambos decidieron vivir en tierras neutrales por lo que le pidieron asilo a Hibitaru en la aldea oculta de la niebla, ambos fueron aceptados y ya esperan su primer bebe.

Tsunade al retirarse del cargo decidió quedarse en Konoha para terminar sus días a lado del viejo pervertido Jiraya quien después de muchos años logro decirle a su compañera sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Con melón o con Sandía… un frase muy sencilla pero a la vez complicada se decía Naruto una y otra vez… habrá tomado la decisión correcta… al mirar a su pequeño hijo crecer despeja sus dudas.

**Naruto:** siempre elige… pero elige con el corazón

Fin.


End file.
